Honorable and Notorious
"You Know, some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money or respect. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn.” he said, looking to his right where he saw several corpses, recently deceased; it made him giggle. They were probably good men, maybe some criminals, some shinobi, but mostly civilians. The bar was silent, the usual cheers and cries of the routine drunks had been muted. Only one man remained, if you could even call him a man. Putting down his scotch to light one up, he sat there with a big grin on his face. The smell of blood would make most hurl, yet to him it was if he were on the beach and the gentle breeze had just kissed his skin. No one dared to enter, not even high ranked shinobi. "I guess no one wants to have a drink with me." he exclaimed, laughing as if he were about to pass that thin line between sober and drunk. Despite his unusual sense of humor, this fiend was none other than the infamous Kishin. The deceased, were nothing more than just people at the wrong place at the wrong time. And anyone else who decided to enter the bar would inevitably meet the same fate. The pouring of rain outside was brutal. The wind blew it at such a strong degree that the incoming arty almost got worried. Almost. There had been word that the a high ranking criminal had been spotted in the area. The small tavern was isolated, thus it would be the perfect spot for an entity such as this to hide. He could sense one chakra within the bar, which he though to be the target and a very faint chakra in the corner of the building but it died out as he got closer. He observed the outside of the shelter and then opened the door slowly, walking inward and seeing the man, he smirked. "Greetings." He spoke calmly. The Almighty had found his prey, and now it was time for the chase. Jushiro was not hiding. Hiding is for those who fear getting caught, and Jushiro was not fearful. Detecting, his presence a couple of meter before entering the building, Jushiro was expecting the man with white eyes. "Between you and me, I think they're close." he snickered, enjoying his dark humor. "But I don't he'll mind." referring to tavern's owner, whose corpse layed at the edge of the bar, Jushiro slowly turned around to face the peacekeeper. His crazed yellow eyes surveyed the man's body. Exhaling, in order to clear the smoke from his lungs, Jushiro continued. "Would you like me to pour you a drink or are you here for business." he said, knowing that this man was his enemy. '' 'What is he going on about?' '' he thought, but he dismissed the thought. "Business." He broke any mood of relaxation, if there was even any. " Jushiro Kurama , you are wanted for two counts of Robbery, three counts of Kidnapping, six counts of Rape, and are suspected of over one hundred-thirty counts of Murder." Just the thoughts of such crimes tensed Inushima for a split second, but then he began his mission. ' Genjutsu is his wretched specialty , so I dont want to hear what he has to say. ' Almost instantly, by using his chakra to manipulate the air currents, he remove the sound from the area. He could still hear, but if the man attempted to speak, his voice would not come. This would also prevent anyone from running to the area if they began to hear any of the battle's destruction. Closing his eyes, he waiting for his opponents reaction. The Battle Begins Denying his request to have a drink, Jushiro appeared to be offended. Noticing the Inushima's chakra spread throughout tavern, his grin grew larger. Attempting to say something witty, Jushiro quickly understood what Inushima had done. With nothing to say, it was time for the battle to begin. Exhaling once more, his body began to fade like the smoke, slowly but surely become nothingness. As his entire essence completely disappeared, the ground began to shake. Glasses and plates began to break due to the tremendous force. The lights began to flicker creating an ominous scene. Suddenly, the recently deceased began to rise, though they did maintain their dead outlook. The shinobi and criminals pulled out their weapons ranging from kunai, shuriken, katana, and even guns. The civilians used cracked glasses and silverware, as their weapons of choice. They did not walk naturally, it was more like a mummified zombie-like struggle. Behind Inushima emerged a spirit-like variation of Jushiro, "Madness, as you know it, is a lot like gravity. All it takes is a little...PUSH!" he cried, causing the light to finally burst as the fallen rushed to their target with suprising speed. The demon's laugh echoed throughout the tavern as if it were disregarding what Inushima attempted to do with his wind manipulation. His technique absolutely disregarded, Inushima felt a slight hint of agitation. However, he did not expect this one to be like other captures. Seeing the corpses get up and armed reminded him of an earlier encounter, but this was not the time to be daydreaming. As the numerous cadaver obviously engaged him, he remembered how his sound attack was first simply ignored by this man, something that'd take skill. His chakra still flowing throughout the room, he think it'd be best to be used for other purposes. Seemingly almost instantly throughout the shelter, a multitude of glowing thread appeared, and as the deceased charged, they'd be undoubtedly severed into ,ostensibly, infinite fragments. After doing this, he goes on the offensive. He makes one single handsign and then slap his hand onto the ground. It seemed as if nothing happened but in actuality, a few yards away on the outside of the tavern, on each side, a barrier forms. Even a wall deep underground was formed to prevent escape. Inushima's face remained stern, and though did did not know where the man was within the tavern, he spoke. "Is that all that you offer?" "Such ruthlessness for a peacekeeper. No respect for recently deceased eh." he said re-emerging in the same spot as before. His face appeared emotionless, holding his signature katana at hand. "Doesn't the smell of blood, smoke, and flesh simply energize you. It's like I was just given a shot of adrenaline, and my body just can't sit still." he said before beginning his attack. Focusing lightning chakra into his feet, he used the blood as a conductor, allowing it to rush through the area with tremendous speed. But the combo did not stop there, Jushiro travelling at near instantaneous speeds appeared in front of Inushima with his with his blade aimed directly at the Hyuga. With tremendous speeds, the notorious shinobi stroked downwards, prepared to follow up with Inushima dodged. ' '' Remove it's foundations and watch a skyscraper fall. '' ' As Jushiro moved towards him, midstep , his was sapped. Inushima felt the sudden spike and then sudden plummet of his chakra and immediately took action. While he was in the midst of his step and as the barrier canceled out the lightning boost, Inushima at almost instant speed appeared and thrust his hand out and his fingers latched around the man's throat and with his free hand he jabbed at the man's chest, though it was soft, the force provided enough shock to send him flying through the wall. "Justice will be served." He spoke. Indeed, justice was served. But to whom is the real question. The events that just had transpired were not as clear as they appeared to be. The palm that was suppose strike with the Hyūga classic gentle style had pierce his target, brutally. But his target was not the menacing criminal, but a mother protecting her last child behind her, while she was about to join her deceased spouse and elder boys. Suddenly, the tavern became a house, and the woman uttered wasted her last words. "How could you?". Collapsing, only one remained, a child ranging from four to five years old, to scarred to even process what was even happening. She tried to speak but was incapable. Immediately after, the house caught on fire, the girl was unconscious and Inushima was about a half a mile away, staring at the collapsing building. It was pretty obvious what was occurring, despite taking a extra precautions, Inushima was caught in one of Kishin's illusions. In reality, Jushiro and Inushima remained completely still, neither even moving a muscle. Jushiro had just finished asking his opponent for a drink, and despite catching his opponent within the false reality, he did not pursue him, rather, he waited taking another sip of his scotch, expecting the man to break out of it at any moment. Inushima blinked once, knowing that this is just an illusion, and then all of the things that weren't apart of reality were removed from his sight and mind. He smirked at him. "I see that you dig into one's worst memories." The wooden door finally succumbed to the wind's fury and blew open. A breeze blew through the room and Inushima's long silk black hair blew but seemed to never meet the surface of his face. The wind howled ferociously but Inushima simply ignored it. Drawing a kunai he launched it forward at Jushiro and with the other hand he dropped a canister which made a small "poof" sound when the smoke first emerged from it. While doing this he leaped out of the door, and into the rain and he was gone. Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal